


Malas ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny admite que no todas sus ideas son buenas, pero ésta se lleva la palma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malas ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo con fines de entretenimiento no comercial. Nadie ganará un sólo centavo con este relato.  
> Advertencias: McGarrett en bañador (?)  
> Publicado origninalmente en: Mi laberinto de Livejournal.

Probablemente ésta no fuera una buena idea. Muy probablemente fuera la peor idea desde mudarse de Jersey a Hawaii, no que se arrepintiera de estar cerca de Grace, aunque bien podía pasar del bueno de Stanley. No era eso lo que hacía de su nueva locación un problema. Era el hombre en bañador, parado justo delante de él, quien complicaba hasta las cosas más simples.

Un bañador que pretendía ser cómodo y para nada sexy, pero fallaba miserablemente en el intento, porque nada más verlo Danny pensó en tomar esos cordones que se unían por delante –justo donde la fina línea de vellos oscuros se perdía– para desatarlos de un firme tirón, y mientras aún se aflojaban tirar de ellos hasta que McGarrett quedara tan cerca que sólo fuera cuestión de levantar un poquito la cabeza y apresar sus labios con el hambre que no lograba vencer desde hacía ya meses.

Sí definidamente debió ceñirse al plan original y sólo tomar clases de surf con Kono, la chica era linda, pero arrancarle el traje de baño con los dientes no pasó ni una vez por su mente.

De nada ayudaba que la camisa del comandante estuviera abierta como si el muy maldito ignorara para qué servían ojales y botones; o que los músculos de ese masculino pecho fueran casi un pecado para la vista de cualquier buen chico de Newark. Ni hablar del sabor de esa piel bajo sus labios, o del pulso alocado que sentía contra su lengua justo en el cuello moreno.

Era un hecho.

Pedirle a su amante que suplante a Kono ese día fue una pésima idea. Danny sabía que no llegarían al agua y lo confirmó cuando su espalda dio de lleno contra el colchón de esa cama que a la fecha era casi suya.


End file.
